A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a casket liner, and more specifically relates to a casket liner wherein any fluid absorbed by said liner is transformed into a gel.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Laphan et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,550) discloses a method of constructing a liquid impervious casket liner. However, the casket liner of the Laphan Patent is directed to preventing the introduction of liquids into the casket from outside, as opposed to a casket liner that absorbs liquids derived from within the casket, and converting said absorbed liquid into a gel.
The Rojdev Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,464) discloses a liquid retaining system for a casket shell. However, the liquid retaining system of the Rojdev Patent does not transform absorbed liquids into a gel.
The Davidian Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,581) discloses a metal casket having an impervious plastisol liner. However, the plastisol liner of the Davidian Patent is designed to coat the metal surface of the casket in order to prevent corrosion of the interior surface of the casket associated with organic acids whereas the present invention seeks to absorb liquids that accumulate from within the casket, and to transform said liquids into a gel.
The Wolfe Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,367) discloses another liner tray for a casket. However, the liner tray of the Wolfe Patent consists of a non-corrosive liner that simply collects the organic acids of the deceased and prevents said organic acids from corroding the surface of the casket, as opposed to a liner that absorbs the organic acids and transforms them into a gel.
The Davidian Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,043) discloses a method of preventing corrosion in a casket in which the casket is coated with a composition comprising sodium bicarbonate. However, the coating of the Davidian Patent is designed to prevent the corrosion of a casket, but it does not transform the accumulated liquids into a gel nor does it contain an adhesive backing.
The Rankin et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,526) illustrates a design for an infant seat liner, which is not directed to a casket nor discloses a means of transforming accumulated liquids into a gel.